percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Extreme Awards/Trailers
The Extreme Awards Sneak Peeks: 'First Sneak Peek: Diamond Tears' ~Prologue~ This is a story about love. A love that ends tragic, controlled by passion…and trickery. A love that started wildfires, fear and darkness. A love that was once so pure and innocent, now streaked with filth. A love that started in the straight path of a boy who became crooked and insane by a goddess’ promise. My name is Storm. I am a witness of the Downfall, the war that had caused them to run away. I am witness of tears and broken hearts, of blood and anger. I am witness to the love affair between four people whom the gods have played with. I am witness to them all. It all started with a death. And a necklace. She is Diana, the daughter of Eris. She lived in quiet with her father for many years in a forest. She is a hunter. It was a full moon that one night. Diana had run off to the hills to hunt for supper. Her father was alone in their strong, yet tiny hut, staring at the fire blazing in the soot-black fireplace. He is not old, still in his youth, in his 30s maybe. But he is not that talented with a weapon as his daughter was. He preferred to sit and wait. There was a soft knock against the roughly-carved door. The man stood up, expecting his daughter but when he opened the door, alas! It was not his beloved Diana, but a tall figure swaying in the icy breeze, face unseen from a hood. He lifted a strange, bronze knife, just as swift-footed Diana came running from the hills on which she hunted. With one strike, the stranger stabbed her father through the chest, ripping the blue shirt the man was wearing. Diana’s father fell on the ground, immediately lifeless, blood seeping out from the ugly, open wound. A scream escaped from Diana’s open mouth and the stranger, alarmed, ran away, leaving only footsteps on the soil, quickly covered up by the winds. Diana ran towards her father’s body. Seeing he was indeed dead, all she could do was sob, until the moon drifted away and in came the dawn. As the cold mists tore away like pieces of spiderwebs and the sun rose from the once-gray hills now lush green, Diana still knelt beside her father. The tears have come and gone. Her yellow eyes were covered with a web of red. She was silent, her left arm on her lap, her right resting on her father’s pale cheeks. Finally, she leaned in and kissed her father one last time on the forehead, choking back a sob. Then, she rose. She buried her father all by herself, placing a boulder as a mark. As she stood, her hands were trembling with rage. She wanted revenge against whoever did this to her father. She entered the hut, eerily silent because of the loss of the joy and laughter her father brings in. She checked the fireplace. Luckily, the strong winds blew the flames to ashes. The house was the same: tidy, simple. The furniture was unmoved. She saw the old, framed photograph sitting a cabinet, taken five years ago, when she was eleven. Her father held hands with her, smiling at the camera. She too, was smiling. Not because her picture is being taken, but because her father was there, beside her. It was Diana’s first time to visit civilization. Diana felt sad at the memory, even though it was a happy one. Below the photograph, in glowing coils, is a silver necklace. Diana remembered her father reminding her not to touch this until he told her so. It was a simple chain with a silver locket. An orange, almost-glowing circle of fire decorated the middle. It has to be now. Her father had never told her to take this necklace even at his death. It has to be now. Diana took the silver object in her hands. It felt cold and a little rusted. The locket immediately opened, revealing a tiny scroll of paper. It fell on her palm, and she opened it curiously. In black ink, words were written, almost faded with age: “Just in case.” Diana was dumbfounded. What does that message mean? After a minute of trying to understand, she gave up and slipped the necklace and the paper in her pocket and took a deep breath. She decided it was really the time to hunt…not hunting an animal for breakfast, but hunting a person for revenge. Carrying a few of her possessions in a dusty pack, she ran away from her solitary house in the forest and started her search for the merciless murderer whom she promised she would kill. 'Second Sneak Peek: Fear Itself' ~Chapter 9~ “Okay…” I responded. Then we heard a crashing noise and a huge rock was launched towards Percy. “Percy!” I screamed but it was too late, the rock hit him and he was sent backwards. I prepared my bow to attack when the creature finally revealed itself… “No! You can’t be” I shouted. “Not you!” He walked towards me with a huge stick and I couldn’t attack him, I can’t harm him…I wouldn’t do it. I had to at least try to escape but what about Percy? They’ll take him, I couldn’t leave him there…my only choice was to fight. He attacked me but I was able to dodge it then it came again the huge stick…it hit me and sended me flying towards a tree. I hit the tree and the pain got worst. “No! Stop!” I yelled but he wouldn’t listen he continued to walk towards me then something hit him behind the back, a rock. Percy was behind him throwing rocks at his head…he probably lost Riptide and was making time for it to appear. As soon as he turned around, Percy was frozen. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing; he had the same expression as I did. 'Third Sneak Peek: An Act of Defiance' Alex Brown had finally caught up in the chase. The two fugitive half-bloods—Leo Valdez and Piper Mclean—in whom they kept pursuing since the gods had order them were finally on their grasp. The night was rainy, and they chased them on the wide empty road, the streetlights dimly illuminating the wet concrete. He had enough men to at least corner them (about eighty to a hundred, almost a small army). He had heard from the his people that Valdez and McLean were two of the most dangerous half-bloods of this decade, and—surprisingly—they were still alive and breathing despite having strong auras that monsters could easily track down. “Alex, be careful,” Marie, his sweetheart, said to him a few days ago, “They’re veterans of the war a couple of years ago. Those two are part of the seven.” “The seven?” Alex was flabbergasted. “But they helped the gods in the war. Why do they want them?” Marie shook her head. “I don’t know. But the gods said they have something that they wanted. Something…dangerous. It could bring about the end of Western Civilization. That’s what I’ve heard from them, anyway.” The small army of demigods who were following Alex started taking out their weapons—swords, bows, shields, guns—when the pair had turned into another corner of the road. We have them, Alex thought. But what will happen when we did capture them? Will the gods reward me? Or will they just leave me alone, back to my life with Marie? The gods were unpredictable beings, of course. He didn’t know what they would do to him after all the things that he did for them. He was chained into a life-long service in Olympus, Alex was. Probably living a miserable life being a pet of the Olympians. But they gave him Marie, and she was the only source of happiness he had. Alex thought back at the time when the Olympians summoned him on their thrones to announce his new quest. “Break them into pieces if you have to. But do not kill them.” “They do not know what they are getting at.” “The information that they may have can end us.” “I don’t understand,” Alex interrupted, looking up the faces of the gods. “What did they do?” Silence. Nobody spoke. “Do what you must, Alexander.” A gunshot echoed through the rain. Someone screamed. A woman called a name out. “We got them, sir!” A demigod shouted, running towards him through the clustered army. A shotgun was hanging behind his back. Alex nodded. They didn’t put much of a fight after all. Maybe he just overestimated the two. Maybe they’ve grown weaker through the course of their adventure. Or maybe they weren’t that strong as Alex had originally imagined. He made his way through the crowd and stood in front of the half-bloods. It was a man and a woman around their early twenties, kneeling on the ground, their hands bounded behind them. The man had scars and bruises almost everywhere, like he hadn’t taken any ambrosia or nectar for days, maybe even weeks, which was something only a crazy man did. He had a large gunshot wound on his shoulder. The woman also had bruises, but it seemed much less than the man. And she was beautiful, that it was almost impossible to focus on her wounds. Both of their clothes were stained and wet from the rain. The man—Valdez—was still struggling from the binds, while McLean was trying to calm him down by talking to him so soothingly that Alex and some of the demigods nearby suddenly felt calm. But the spell didn’t work on her companion. Alex approached the man and grabbed his collar. “You have something the gods want. You know something the gods should know. Tell us so we’ll finish the job quick.” In truth, Alex didn’t know what the gods wanted. They only told him to extract the information from one of them and then bring them to Olympus.'' Just in case they lie…''they said to him. Alex, too, was curious as to what they both have to say, the valuable information they kept from the world. This was the only chance he could hear the secret out, the first one before the gods did… Instead of saying anything, Valdez spat on Alex’s face and grinned crookedly. One of the demigods kicked the fugitive behind the back. Alex brought the man up and threw him back down the ground in disgust. The man growled and his wild eyes wandered around the surrounding men, who recoiled when they met eye contact with him. He was even scarier when he was lying on the ground. His movements reminded Alex of a dragon’s; crouching on all fours before roaring its flames. “Fine,” Alex wiped the spit from his cheek, trying to stare intently at the man’s eyes. “I just want the job done quickly. But if you insist...” He nodded to the one of his troops. The demigod made a grab for the woman and yanked her braided hair. She yelped in pain. He took a dagger and placed it near her throat. They weren’t really planning in hurting her, much less killing her. It was forbidden for demigods to kill each other now. It was a law recently established in Olympus. Half-blood population was gradually decreasing because of the constant fights between them. That wasn’t counting the fact that many other demigods were also killed by being attacked by monsters and crazy mortal mothers and fathers. Valdez’s struggling stopped when he saw that his friend was being held. His expression turned from rage to panic. It was Alex’s turn to smile. He found his weakness. “Don’t you dare touch her!” The man screamed. “You son of a—” He was interrupted by another kick on the chest. He fell down again. “We’re simply here for a quiet negotiation,” Alex said. “The information, in exchange for your freedom. We will stop the pursuit and let you two go, ignore you like blind people.” The man stayed on the ground, unmoving, letting the droplets of rain trickled down his scarred face. “Leo,” McLean started, braid still being held by the demigod, dagger still near her neck. “No…” “I know,” Valdez said. His voice was suddenly calm, his face relaxed. It was giving Alex a wave of caution. “I’m thinking.” Thunder rumbled. Rain continued to pelt down. The woman’s breathing became steady. “Well?” Alex pressed on. Leo closed his eyes. And then grinned. “Piper!” Suddenly, McLean broke from her binds and brandished a dagger from behind her back. She started maiming the demigods surrounding her, her movements swift and unorthodox. Slide, kick, jab and then stab… Then Alex noticed that there was no pattern in the way she fought, no established fighting styles. She took down more than a dozen demigods in a minute. She was almost unstoppable. Were they feigning weakness a while ago to bring Alex’s guard down? A whip of flame came towards Alex, which he noticed from the corner of his eye and barely avoided. All of his group’s attention was to the woman that they forgot about the other one. When he turned attention back to Valdez, he saw that the man had gone really wild. Even though his hands were still tied up, he kept issuing flames from each kick, scraping his shoes at the concrete like matches. He attacked Alex’s men one by one, burning them, killing them… A fire user, Alex thought, watching Valdez take down twice the amount than McLean. So the gods still continue giving away defected children. A maniacal laugh echoed throughout the street. There were men on fire, and men bleeding on the ground. Alex’s time had abruptly slowed down. A moment ago, he had those two half-bloods, shriveled and weak. But now those half-bloods were taking down more than a half of his army in minutes. “Leo, snap out of it!” Piper shouted through the mayhem. “Damn it, you’re going to burn down the whole city!” Alex spotted the woman rushing towards her companion. She broke his binds and then grabbed his hand. “Let go!” Valdez shouted, struggling from her grasp. “They’re trying to kill us, Piper! The gods are crazy! We didn’t do anything wrong but they want me. They want you!” “Leo, stop. You’re sick. We have to go, now. Damn it, look at me!” Tears were starting to fall from her eyes. Then she gave him a hard slap to the cheeks. It stopped him from struggling. He looked at her, stunned. They didn’t seem to mind what was happening around them, because they just kept staring at each other. They were in their own world, silently communicating with one and the other. “You’re not feeling well, Leo. We have to go,” she said in a quiet voice, looking at him for a long time before Valdez slowly nodded. Alex had snapped back to reality when he noticed them dashing away from him. When he looked back to his group, the ones who were still fine were less than a dozen. Did they wipe out that many…? Alex had no choice but to chase them down, ignoring the searing pain in his arm that he received from the wild one. They were in his grasp now. He just wanted to end this stupid cat and mouse chase and take a rest. Maybe the gods didn’t even know the definition of rest. Immortal beings, they are, alright. They ran and ran until they were in a long bridge with a gulf below it. The two demigods looked back and saw Alex and his remaining troops. They said something to each other, and linked arms. Then they leaped towards the water. Alex could’ve sworn he saw Valdez look back to him and stick out his tongue before he jumped. The hell are they think they’re doing! Alex quickly rushed towards the edge of the bridge and looked down. He couldn’t see anything through the darkness and rain. Damn it, I lost them. ''He swore to himself. He looked back to the direction they came from, and saw the sea of flames growing bigger and wider. Alex cursed again. ''More problems. Gods, it’s going to take a long while before I go home. 'Bonus Sneak Peek (by Tsubasafan101)' Alright, Leo wants me to record this so he could finally write my whole story down. I keep telling him Rachel already wrote the story twenty years ago. Heck, that's the most accurate manuscript I've ever read. No need for another one. But, being a stubborn old man Leo is, I gave in. Oh, there he is. My real thoughts? What I really felt about the story? It's all in Rachel's version. Huh? Rewrite? Oh, you've got to be kidding me, Leo. Favor? Oh no, it's okay. Really! I just wrote your side of the story, along with a couple of interviews from Piper for more research, did some finishing touches, and shipped it to her. You don't have to repay the favor. Yes, the recorder's on, and I'm just making a boring introduction. Are you sure about this? It won't burden you? What about your health? Oh, I see. Alright then. Let's get started. Leo, are you familiar with the Percy Jackson. Of course, you are. Every half-blood is familiar with the modern Perseus, great son of Poseidon slash Neptune, hero of Olympus, Great Blue Whale of the Northeast, et cetera. Most admire him, some loathe him. But pretty much everyone knows his story, including mortals. How he defeated the titans and giants and other kinds of evil dudes trying to destroy his kind. He's half-god, half-human, like my old friend Leo here. He's still mortal, but he has cool sea powers. Who's more cooler, you or Percy? Ah, I think it's a tie, Leo. Anyway, yeah...you know Percy Jackson. But, you may ask, what happened to him after the Gaea war? Did he start a family or retired from his demigod-liness or worked in Olympus or, as some people like to assume, go die? Haha, the last one's funny, I know. But do you want to know what really happened to him? Then I'll tell you. What if the readers don't believe me? Don't worry, Leo. Here's what I'll tell them. Do you know who I am? Well, that's a stupid question, obviously you don't. No, I'm not making a cheesy introduction of myself. But keep note of this. I'm Percy Jackson's little brother. So you don't know me. That's fine. You never really heard of me, do you? Well, maybe not yet, since, what, I'm talking to you from the future? Yes, Leo, I'm going to do that. Maybe some of you have heard of me, but don't pay much attention. All goes to big bro, anyway. I'm going out of topic--yes, Leo, I got your slang, thank you very much. So yeah, I'm his little brother who has a story to tell you. There are many stories about Percy's "epilogue", but well, to put it to your own terms, this is my version of his epilogue. Sure you can choose to believe it or not--err, not you Leo, I'm talking to the readers or listeners or whatever. Sure, you can also throw this away and stick to your own theory. I won't stop you. Really. Yes, Leo. You can put this on your book if you like. And also, reader, you may not believe that Percy Jackson's little brother is me. That's cool. You may be thinking, "Percy has no brother! There's only Tyson." Sure. Choose to believe that as well. Besides, Tyson's cool. I miss him. A story full of doubts? Yes, I'm pretty sure they're not going to believe this, Leo. Percy's real, yes, but me? They could say I'm a figment of someone's sick imagination, using you as a tool of proof. I'll try to make this quick, Leo. You have to rest. It's really incredible of you to last this long. Whoa, take it easy! Here, drink it. Better? Are you sure we'll continue? Okay, I'll tell you. Even if it happened more than thirty years ago, everything I know, the events, everyone, things that I learned, the truth...it was like it all happened just yesterday. Or last week. But everything's still fresh on my mind. Not surprising, since I'm the "memory card". Oh, that's what he likes to call me, Leo. A memory card. Like a tool. Pretty cruel, huh? I hope you, reader, would understand my words. Believe me, I'm one of you. I'm not one of them. I'm not a demigod. I'm just a mortal who can see through everything, and got dragged into the mess. Or maybe because I let myself because I want to. Oh, sorry, you probably don't understand what I'm saying. Let's get on with the story, Leo. I think it's going to be a long night. Trailers: 300px 300px|left 300px|left 300px|left 300px|left300px|left Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:The Extreme Awards